


Smoking In The Boys Room

by risokura



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risokura/pseuds/risokura
Summary: A poor little rich boy trying to defy his family to pursue his dream as a novelist. An escort whose main goal seems to be fucking his world up. Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Smoking In The Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a kick lately where I've been unearthing writing that I've let fallen by the wayside and want to finish. This story originally started as a request, but I guess I lost motivation to finish it along the way. I digress. It's been awhile since I've toyed around with these two.
> 
> Oh, yeah. The title is a Mötley Crüe reference.

**Chapter One: A Chance Encounter in Heaven**

* * *

The bar was quiet for a Sunday night. The haze of smoke and the clinking of half empty glasses entered Roxas's ears as the wooden door closed slowly behind him and his eyes adjusted to the musty atmosphere. It was sparsely populated with the usual seedy crowd of late night workers, drunkards, and the occasional woman looking for _more_ than a good time. It was perfect for Roxas.

He walked toward the bar, mounting himself upon a stool and crossed his legs as he surveyed the area with interest. There was a thin blonde sitting a few seats down from his left. Cigarette balanced precariously in one hand and a cocktail pushed up against her plump red lips. A nightwalker, no doubt. He had no interest in her.

He glanced to his right to see a portly, aging man slumped against the bar. The bartender appeared to be asking him something, but he waved her away and she shrugged as she walked away from him. She turned her eyes on Roxas and titled her head curiously to the side.

"Hey there. What can I do for you?" She was young, probably in her mid-twenties from the looks of it.

"Scotch." Roxas answered before she could ask him anything else. He cut weary blue eyes at her, "Straight."

"Coming right up!" He watched her turn around and reach for the highest shelf behind her. When she turned back toward Roxas, she flipped a cup out from underneath the bar and set it down right in front of him. "So, do you have a name?"

"Roxas." He replied, dully.

"That's a unique one, huh?" She poured with expert ease, using her left hand to empty the bottle and balancing her right hand against her hip, "I don't think I've ever seen you before, Roxas. Welcome to _Final Heaven_."

"Hm." Roxas commented as she flicked the bottle upward and capped it with the same hand. She pushed it toward him and he nodded in thanks to her.

"You're welcome." She observed Roxas for a moment, "So, Roxas, what brings you here tonight?"

Roxas shrugged, "Just wanted to, I guess."

The bartender laughed heartily, her warm brown eyes lighting up at Roxas's response. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to someone named Cloud, would you?"

Roxas looked up at her and raised an eyebrow carefully, "No. Why?"

"Just because you remind me of him. The hair, the eyes." She nodded to herself as she washed out a stray drink on the bar counter, "Sorry, just forget I asked." She looked back up at Roxas, "So, you just wanted to, huh? That's a first. Most of the people that come in here seem to have more of a story than that."

Roxas set his glass back down on the bar table top and looked up at the inquisitive woman before him. Her dark hair fell in her face whenever she moved, obscuring her face from time to time. The warmth in her eyes was evident every time she turned her eyes on Roxas in question. She seemed friendly enough, personable, that is. Something he expected from your typical bartender.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk, though. It's just something I've grown accustomed to." She turned around, pulling a cup from under the bar. She reached for the bottle of Scotch that she had pulled down for Roxas and poured a little bit into the glass. She raised her glass up to Roxas before tipping the glass to her lips, "The names Tifa by the way."

"Hm." Roxas pushed his drink away and Tifa took it as an invitation to pour more Scotch into his glass. If experience taught her anything, the drunker the patron got, the more inclined they were to talk. This one just needed a little warming up, that's all.

"Go on, drink up, Roxas." She smiled, setting the bottle back down, "That one's on the house. You look like you need it."

Roxas turned to see her smile. Wide, warm, belying a deceptive charm that she had honed with age. He glanced down at his glass and she nodded in encouragement before he took another sip of his Scotch. Honestly, he wasn't drinking at her behest even if it looked like he was. Tifa took a swig of her own drink and watched Roxas for a moment or two. She set her glass down when she was done and smiled again at Roxas. A few seconds later, she was off to attend to another patron.

Roxas watched her walk away, fingers grasping his glass loosely. He looked away shortly after and sighed as he felt an imaginary weight fall off his shoulders. The taste of the Scotch was welcoming on his yearning tongue. Burning him from the inside and warming the frost in his veins. Any false reservations in his mind dissipated as he felt the amber liquid settle into his bloodstream.

Truly, he was nothing but a depressed little rich boy who had run off into the warm summer night after some unresolved altercation with his parents. Something about not taking advantage of his upbringing— _you'll never find the proper wife._ All the money they had spent on his studies— _what could you ever hope to gain from this waste of interest in literature?_ He would need to find a proper wife to carry on the family line— _you are my only son, it would be improper for you not to do so._ So on and so forth. On and on and on. He knew the rules; he knew what was expected of him. Roxas just had a problem with abiding by any of it. A _real_ big problem.

Tifa returned shortly to check his glass before disappearing to the end of the bar. She sought to talk with the despondent business man who finally seemed willing to talk to her. First the man downed whatever it was that she had given him and then began to talk. Roxas watched with a bit of rapt interest as the man pounded on the bar and Tifa nodded along to whatever he was saying with what looked to be sympathy. She patted him on the back and he rose from his spot at the bar and nodded his head in thanks to her.

She waved to him as he placed his money down on the counter and stumbled out of the bar. Tifa glanced up at Roxas as she caught him looking in her direction. She jabbed over her shoulder at the man leaving the bar, "His name is Cid. Comes here every now and then, he's a bit of a regular." Tifa began rinsing some glasses out in the sink in front of her, "He's the headmaster of some school up in Balamb called Garden." She smiled at Roxas, "He's going to be a father soon and he gets worked up a lot from all the stress. I usually start watering his drinks down after his first brandy. He's a light weight, can't tell the difference."

Roxas looked at her questionably as if to ask her why she was telling him all of this.

She nodded down toward the end of the bar where the blonde woman was sitting, "That woman down there is named LeBlanc. She waits around here every Sunday and Wednesday night for this man named Nooj. I've never seen the guy but she _never_ stops talking about him. Her drink of choice is usually a fruity cocktail." Tifa turned away from LeBlanc and turned her eye to the door, "And here comes my favorite patron, now."

Roxas glanced over his shoulder at the door to see it a slender red head walking into the bar. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced about the place briefly before heading toward Tifa's direction. He took a seat a few seats away from Roxas, "Tifa."

"Axel." She greeted him, "Jack and coke?"

"As always." He replied mirthfully, drumming his long fingers on the polished wood of the bar counter. Axel glanced in Roxas's direction once and smiled slightly as a friendly gesture. It was one Roxas didn't seem to keen on reciprocating. Unperturbed, Axel turned his attention back on Tifa who was pushing a glass over the bar in his direction. He nodded in thanks and tipped the glass to his mouth.

Roxas frowned at the redhead and shifted his eyes away from him. Just as he did, he caught Tifa lighting up more so than usual, when a spiky haired blond man walked into the bar. He let himself in behind the bar and mumbling something quickly to Tifa as he disappeared into the back. She turned to look at Roxas, "That was Cloud." She began, but didn't continue as she walked off to the other side of the bar to talk to LeBlanc.

Roxas closed his eyes as he took another swig of his Scotch. The guy looked _nothing_ like him. The redhead to his right was preoccupied with his phone at the moment, as he was tapping rapidly on the small device while frowning at the screen. Roxas glanced at him again, eyes narrowed like they had been from before.

"Do you need something?" Axel asked him, setting his phone down next to his drink. He didn't even spare Roxas a second glance as he downed his jack and coke.

"Not particularly."

"Well, you keep staring at me like you do." Axel stated as he flipped his phone open again and squinted at the screen.

"He's a new one, Axel." Tifa interjected her way into the conversation as she came back around. She waved goodbye to LeBlanc as the blonde woman fluttered out of the bar on her cell phone. She was more than likely talking with the infamous Nooj that Tifa had mentioned earlier.

"Really?" Axel questioned, glancing up from his phone to look at Roxas, "Fresh meat?"

Tifa gave him a pointed look as if to tell him to back off for the moment. "Yeah, it's his first time here. Doesn't seem up for talking though."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I didn't exist, while you are still in my presence." Roxas snapped, closing his eyes and leaning heavily onto the bar. He was starting to feel warmer than before. His veins were snapped and cracked open, gasping as they allowed to breathe. He could feel his heart in his ears. It was drinking itself silly of his ethanol tainted blood. He inhaled deeply as he pushed his glass toward Tifa.

"Scotch, still?" Tifa questioned.

"Brandy." Roxas replied.

"Gotcha." Tifa replied, flipping a new cup out from beneath the bar. She whirled around to find a bottle off the extensive shelf of alcohol and pulled one down. She poured the brandy into the fresh cup and then pushed it over toward Roxas, "Enjoy."

"Hm." Roxas replied, losing himself in his head once more.

Axel watched Roxas with a reserved sort of interest before he turned his attention on Tifa when she was finished with Roxas, "So … Tifa."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I got this new client today." Axel began as Tifa picked up his empty glass, "Some old dude, fuck, it was terrible."

"I thought you said you were going to stop with the hustling, Axel."

"Talk is cheap." Axel waved his hand nonchalantly as she dropped a fresh cup of jack and coke in front of Axel, "And some of the people I meet are just too fucking entertaining. Like this guy. I don't know, haven't thought of a name for him yet. He's this old dude that lives up on Main Street with this fat ass tabby cat that he calls Simba. That's an insult to the _Lion King_ right there."

"Simba, huh? That sounds kind of cute, actually." Tifa mused, leaning down on the bar.

"Yeah, so, anyway. He's this old rich guy who lives alone with his cat. Supposedly, his old lady left him a ton of money some years ago or whatever and he's lonely. So, that's where _I_ come into play. Or rather, _came_ into play." Axel grimaced slightly, "Said he had a thing for redheads and would I mind calling him _Daddy_."

Tifa's smile intensified, "So, what did you do?"

"Played my part without giving him what he really wanted." He sipped at his drink, "I think he was new to the whole thing to be honest. He just about talked my ear off and wouldn't stop obsessing over how _red_ my hair was." Axel paused, then glanced up at Tifa with a smirk on his face, "He kept asking me if I wanted to pet his pussy and I told him I wasn't aware he had one. You know what he said?"

"What?"

"He held up that ugly fat tabby and went, 'Really? Can't you see she's right here?' I almost felt bad for the guy at the end of it all. I don't think I can bear to go back there, though. When he asked me if he was going to see me again, I told him I didn't really know. I told him I was moving out to Edge, halfway across the country." Axel shrugged dismissively, winding his drink around so that the ice cubes clinked into one another, "At any rate, I've got the usual four to keep me entertained otherwise."

"Axel, you're horrible." Tifa chided, slapping him lightly on the arm and leaning up so she could wipe down the counter next to him, "And usual four, huh? What happened to the fifth?"

"Patched things up with his cheery little boyfriend, finally. It was about damn time, too. I don't care how much he paid, I was sick of his prima donna bitch fits." Axel tipped his glass to his lips, "I'll get through the other four eventually …"

"And then?" Tifa questioned.

"Haven't figured that one out yet." Axel replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Appearances _were_ deceiving, but Roxas wasn't one who was too often surprised. He cleared his throat as he grasped his brandy in his hand and stepped down off his stool. Axel turned to look at Roxas as he took up residence in one of the two seats beside him. Maybe it was the alcohol that was doing it, maybe he was genuinely curious. Roxas wanted to change things up for tonight, if just for a little bit. If you asked Tifa, she'd definitely tell you it was the alcohol.

"Oh?" As he sidled into the seat closer to Axel, the redhead's eyebrows rose in question, "Can I help you…?"

"Roxas." Tifa offered without looking up from the dishes she was currently washing. "Axel." She repeated a little while later for Roxas.

"You have any more stories?" Roxas asked, sipping at his brandy.

"Why? Did I intrigue you with the last?"

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly as he downed the rest of his brandy and set the glass down on the counter. "Maybe."

"Go on, Axel." Tifa began, "Show him why I call you my favorite patron."

"Oh, you _flatter_ me, Tifa." Axel snorted and set his half empty drink down. "Let's see, _Roxas_. That's definitely one I won't forget, huh?" He stretched languidly in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, "You wanna hear about prima donna boy?”

Roxas shrugged, wordlessly telling him to continue.

"He was your typical pretty boy. Crazy green eyes with this weird as fuck silver hair that he _claims_ is natural. I can't really tell you his name, though, 'cause that would be a complete break of customer confidentiality or whatever."

"Like _you_ pay attention to client confidentiality, Axel." Tifa chimed in as she began readjusting bottles on their shelves, "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be telling anyone half of the stuff you talk about."

"Ignore her." Axel said, waving his hand at Tifa, "Anyway, he's this pretty boy frat kid who's all confused about his sexuality. He started dating this little twink that he was tutoring and then that's where _I_ come into play. Claims he needed another gay experience but something with no strings attached … or something equally stupid. Whatever, the pay check was more than enough to keep him around for a bit."

"…Twink?" Roxas questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Axel leaned in closer to Roxas who kept his features neutral as Axel observed him for a moment. The redhead raised a scrutinizing eyebrow of his own, "Young, slender … no body hair." He cocked his head to the side, eyes roaming over Roxas, "A little like yourself, hm?"

Tifa turned around to Axel, hands on her hips, "Axel."

"What?" Axel asked, leaning back from Roxas and shooting a sly grin at Tifa, "He asked me a question."

"Stop with the wandering eyes and tell your story." Tifa snapped, looking at him pointedly.

"Right, right." Axel rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

The Scotch was talking to his mind right about now. The beginning of drunken philosophies were starting to take root in Roxas's psyche. He didn't question the exchange between Tifa and Axel, he wanted to hear more. He wanted to _know_ more.

As Roxas had roamed the streets earlier that night and randomly happened upon _Final Heaven,_ the first thoughts in his mind had been to get away from home. He wanted to find a place to unwind, where he wasn't as stifled as he was within his father's walls. He was sick of the daily chiding and arguments. Annoyed with his father's calls of folly for his passion of literature. But, he needed him for financial support. And with that came the abiding of certain rules and expectations.

But here, in this bar, there was none of that. The focus of his restrictive family couldn't reach him here, now could they? Nor could the inhibitions they placed on him. And that lack of focus and inhibition was currently directing him in Axel's direction. It was mainly from the alcohol, minutely from his own natural curiosity that was amplified due to said alcohol.

Tifa had mentioned something earlier about hustling, didn't she? What was that? From the way Axel had been talking, he deduced that it was more than likely another name for prostitution. Roxas found himself laughing briefly at the absurdity of it all as he sipped at his brandy. Look at that, him, sitting at the bar with a prostitute. A _male_ prostitute at that. How many of those did you see walking around on a daily basis? Well, not in Roxas's world. In the glare of wealth, country clubs, stuffy parties and false reality … it might have happened. But, people rarely spoke of it willingly.

He turned to Axel, feeling bold. Daring. Audacious. "Axel?"

Axel turned back to Roxas, "Oh, right, right, right. I left you hanging there." He sat up, biting his lip. "Let's see … where was I?" He tapped his finger on the counter and then nodded, "Right, back to confused pretty boy. So, yeah. Uhhhh …he started dating the little high school kid. It was great. Kid's parents didn't know that while pretty boy was tutoring their son, he was also fucking him underneath his 4th grade representation of the solar system when they went to sleep at night. Soooo, I think this went on for four months or some shit and then I came into the picture. I was like his gay therapist or something. We'd fuck and then he'd talk about the kid. _All_ the time. Blah, blah, blah did this. Blah, blah, blah, did that. I can't stop thinking about blah, blah, blah."

"Was he _that_ bad?" Tifa asked, somewhat interested in the story now, too.

"Oh, that was in the beginning. Then he started _ignoring_ the kid and the kid started to blow his phone up. It got to be ridiculous after awhile." Axel shrugged, "The more he ignored the kid, the more sex we had. Oh, God, it was terrible. I thought he was going to break down on me numerous times. He'd even pitch fits while we were fucking."

"Axel, I think you're exaggerating a bit." Tifa stated incredulously as she washed her hands off in the sink.

"A bit." Axel replied, slyly. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew a black box and then a lighter from his front. He tapped a black clove out and lit up. The sweet, ashen smell filled the air near him as he exhaled, "At any rate, he patched things up with his little boyfriend and finally realized that he pitches and bats for the same team now. I don't particularly enjoy being used as a little experiment, but, hey, it was somewhat interesting to say the least."

"That's it?" Roxas asked, emptying his glass of the last bit of brandy.

"Mmm," Axel mused, taking another long drag, "Yeah."

"Hm." Roxas propped his elbow up on the bar counter, "What's it like … being with a guy?"

"You mean fucking?" He flicked the clove slightly, "Well, it's like being with a girl. Except a lot less squishy and gentle. Its rougher and domineering … due to that ever present drive of testosterone driven insanity that you find in men. Ah … typically they'll talk less, if at all, after you're done." Axel turned to Tifa who was currently leaning across the bar with her arms crossed over her chest, "Sorry, Tifa."

"No offense taken."

"So, yeah." Axel turned to Roxas, "Why? You curious?"

Roxas tapped his finger on the bar, trying to find a response to Axel's question in his muddled mind, "No."

Roxas had been with three girls in his entire twenty four years of existence. Kairi, Xion and Olette. Olette broke up with him to date Hayner halfway into their sophomore year of high school, Kairi went off to college in Twilight Town and Roxas broke things off with Xion right after they graduated from college.

He lost his virginity to Xion right before Christmas break in his freshman year of college. The concept of sex with a man had entered his thoughts as a mere, _what if_? Roxas considered himself to be a pretty open minded person, but that was territory he never thought about venturing into. Merely, he never had the chance to do so. Nor did he care to do so.

"What? Afraid to?" Axel asked, flicking his clove again.

Roxas shrugged. His tongue was starting to get looser, "Never had the chance to."

Axel observed Roxas, eyes roaming him up and down again. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

Axel looked genuinely surprised. " _Really_? You look much younger than that."

He got that a lot. Roxas frowned a bit, "Well, what about you?"

"Twenty two."

"Hm." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, "I would have guessed older."

"Ouch." Axel laughed gingerly, mocking hurt. He tilted his head to the side, "Well, never too late to start something new, Roxas. Do you think you could give it a try?"

Roxas shrugged and signaled to Tifa, "Another Scotch."

Tifa raised her eyebrows a bit. While it was none of her business to question what her patrons ordered, she did take their safety into consideration from time to time. She could see that Roxas was already buzzing—actually, he was beyond that—and didn't want to give him anymore than he could handle. Sighing, she turned around to pull the same Scotch from before off the wall and reached down behind the bar to get a fresh cup for him. "Last one, okay?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, accepting the drink from her. He turned his attention back to Axel who was watching him with rapt curiosity. "Maybe."

"Maybe, huh?" Something flashed in Axel's eyes.

Roxas cleared his throat, "Yes. Maybe." He sipped at his Scotch, "I haven't really thought about it much."

"Really? Why not?" Axel replied, chuckling to himself. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock hanging by the door.

"Always dated girls. Always fucked around with girls." He closed his eyes as the Scotch settled over his taste buds. All it was was increasing the warmth. "Never had the chance."

Turning back to Roxas, he raised an eyebrow in question, "You ever kiss a guy, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head, finishing off the rest of his Scotch. "No." He was starting to feel fuzzier than before.

Axel chuckled again. Roxas was fucking wasted and the drunker the blonde was getting, the more endearing Axel was finding him. It was a far cry from the standoffish demeanor he had exuded when Axel had first walked into the bar. "Hm, really? Do you _think_ you could kiss another man, Roxas?"

Roxas braced himself against the bar and seemed to have a hard time compiling his thoughts. It was getting warmer, he was feeling happier. He was simply unwinding and losing control like he wanted. "Hmm ... maybe. Yeah." He turned to Axel, lids lowering. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Was Axel getting brighter?

"Hm, I see..." Axel flicked the clove again, "Roxas?"

" _Yes_?"

"Would you ... object to the possibility of turning your maybes into reality, tonight?"

Roxas felt his eyes widening briefly. Tonight he was audacious wasn't he? Bold, brave, intrepid, dauntless? It was that factor alone that prevented him from saying no.

* * *

Bold. Audacious. Brave.

Blue eyes followed flames and leather over the condensation of his fogged up glass. Roxas had long devoured the contents of the tumbler—what it was, he didn't know—but he had yet to remove it from his lips. It was something sweet, something he never would have been caught drinking given normal circumstances.

Yet, Axel had pushed him. What did he say again? Something to take the edge off for the moment. He needed him to relax for a bit. Axel turned around to face the blonde who was currently sitting wide legged and slightly slouched against the headboard of the King sized bed of their hotel room.

Back in the bar, he had honed in on the blonde without really trying to. Axel cocked his head to the side, admiring his choice for the night. He couldn't handle his liquor. That was for sure. Roxas would sway to one side for a moment and then promptly right himself up again. When he caught Axel's eyes, his face would go stoic for a minute as he tried to gain his composure.

That didn't last for long, because he was soon breaking out into a full toothed smile and started giggling like a enamored school girl. This was light years different from the boy he had encountered back in Tifa's bar. ...Ah, boy. Right. He was older than Axel, though... wasn't he? He didn't really look it, though. Axel always did have a thing for the babyfaced ones.

Roxas in turn, watched Axel from his position on the bed. He had loosened up the white dress shirt he was wearing that night and discarded his oxfords by the door. He could hardly contain himself from the absurdity of his position. Him, Roxas Ardenwell. Stuck in some ritzy hotel room with a prostitute. Oh, wait, that wasn't what he'd called himself, right? What was it ... hustling? Well, he still sold his body for whatever purposes, right?

Roxas pulled at his shirt collar and gave Axel a lopsided smile as he careened toward his left again and had to push himself up against the headboard to sit up straight. He was feeling so giddy, this was unlike him.

"Having fun?"

"What did you give me?" He asked Axel, covering his mouth to stifle the giggle that was about to fall past his lips again. He had to fight to keep his attention from wavering again

Axel was in the process of lighting another cigarette, "Something to take the edge off like you wanted. ...Though, I must say ...I've never seen anyone ever react to this stuff in the way that you do. Why? How are you feeling?"

Roxas pushed himself up and inhaled deeply, "Funny. But, it's ... not bad. The whole room is swimming, like we're underwater. And my skin ... my skin feels like its melting. Like my organs are gonna fall and collapse into one big puddle on this stupid bed..." He managed to slur out and then smiled at Axel again, "It doesn't sound too appealing, but it's really nice. God, how long does this shit last?"

"...Well, I'm pretty sure the effects are amplified given the alcohol in your system." He exhaled through his nostrils and leaned his elbows on his knees, "I'd say about two or three hours tops. You're hitting the peak right now. Probably'll level out in a bit."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well, believe it." Axel grinned, flicking the clove and laughing at the lopsided grin Roxas kept giving him, "Don't think we're gonna get too far tonight, though. Forget about standing, sitting up is too much of an issue for you too, I see."

"Is not, my bones are just melting." Roxas swallowed deeply, his throat felt thick and dry. He groaned, looking about him for a minute, "...Hey, where the fuck did you put my scotch, dammit?"

"You finished it back at Tifa's bar, remember?" Axel chuckled again.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Axel exhaled smoke, leaning back into the plush chair, "Why? You thirsty?"

Roxas licked his lips, swallowed and then and pursed his lips slightly, "I want something else."

"Alcohol might not be the best thing for you right now." Axel stuck his clove into the corner of his mouth and walked the length of the room. He turned his attention to the AC unit at the base of the window and turned it up a bit. He peered out of the window before him when he stood back up at full height. He turned back to Roxas, "I can call up room service if you want."

Roxas nodded his head. He gave up on trying to sit upright and finally fell over onto his side and curled up in the bed, "Hmm ...just get me something to drink."

"Gotcha."

Axel called down to room service for a couple of bottles of water and some food to nibble on. He paced the room, taking occasional drags from his cigarette. He turned to Roxas who was currently squirming all over the place on the bed and shook his head in dismay. _Looks like this night might turn out to be a bust_. He stabbed his cigarette out the minute there was a knock on the door from room service.

He accepted the order from the room service guy and told him to just have the amount charged to the card they'd used to pay for the room. After he closed the door and set the tray of food down by on the desk to the left of the door, Axel reached into his pocket for his packet of cloves and lit another one. He observed Roxas for a minute, and then promptly walked back over to his seat and resumed smoking his clove.

"...Roxas."

It took him a minute to realize Axel was calling his name before he managed to pick his head up and push himself onto his elbows, "Mmm?" His eyes were focused on the ceiling instead of Axel's direction.

"I got you something to drink."

"Hmmm ... so you did."

Axel sighed, realizing Roxas wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He walked over to the desk and came back with a bottle of water for Roxas. He cracked the top open and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the blond. Roxas had flopped back down face first into the bed again when Axel had turned his back on him.

"Roxas."

Roxas picked his head up, his eyes struggling to focus on Axel, "Mmm?"

"Here." He waved the the bottle at Roxas, "Drink up."

"Mmm, right."

Axel sighed and stood up. Once again he stuck his clove into the corner of his mouth and set the water bottle on the nightstand to his right. He fixed his arms under Roxas's triceps and picked the blond up slowly so that he was in a seated position. Roxas could only laugh at his current predicament as Axel struggled to push him against the headboard once again.

What the hell was he doing right now? Some anorexic, clown impersonating, prostitute had just drugged him and he was sitting here, laughing his head off like it was the funniest thing in the world. How stupid was he acting right now? How much strife would this cause him when he had to deal with his parents in the morning? What the hell were they even going to say to him? How irresponsible he'd been, more arguing no doubt. What kind of lies would he have to conjure once the morning broke and the dead of night no longer covered his facade?

He looked to the bottle of water that Axel was currently holding out in front of his face and accepted it graciously, "You know ... you're pretty nice ... for a prostitute."

Axel's eyebrows rose slightly. It was the drugs talking, it had to have been. He removed the clove from the corner of his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, am I?"

"Yeah." Roxas answered, closing his eyes and swaying gently. He turned his attention to the water bottle currently sitting in his lap and yanked the cap off, "Yeah ... but, you remind me of a clown though ... but not the scary ones. A pretty one. I used to be scared of clowns as a kid, you know?"

"Can't say I've heard that one before." Axel muttered, holding the clove to his lips as he inhaled again. Maybe he'd given Roxas too much; his usual clients were nowhere as small as Roxas was. What was the kid? (He had to stop calling him that). He couldn't have been taller than five six and what? One hundred and forty pounds max. He plugged the clove into the corner of his mouth and scratched at his head again, "How do you feel now?"

"Still really nice." Roxas answered, slamming the bottle so hard on the nightstand that it almost tipped over. He looked up at Axel and the redhead noted that his baby blues were starting to glass over. Well, looks like it was almost time, "How do _you_ feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel fine," Axel answered, puffing on his clove again, "A little hungry, but okay."

"That's good." Roxas cleared his throat and rolled over onto his backside, "...Lay down with me?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, stabbing his clove out on the ashtray next to Roxas's water bottle and obliged to his client's wishes. He kicked off his boots and sidled next to where Roxas was sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed. Roxas had slid down off the pillows he had previously been propped up against and sighed languidly.

"This is absurd."

"What?"

Roxas opened his eyes, "I'm currently lying in bed with a prostitute that just drugged me. I don't do these sorts of things. I'm supposed to be one of those stereotypical Ivy League graduate frat boys from one of those horrible 1950s films. You know, wooing women with my father's money and pretending to be bad when I'm really not." He turned to look at Axel, "And you're dressed like the bad boy that gets the girl at the end of the movie while me and all my lackeys look on in shame." He shrugged his shoulders, "Or I try to kill you and you end up killing me for one."

Roxas was gold. Axel couldn't believe the words that were coming out of this kid's mouth right now. He folded his arms behind his head and turned to look at Roxas, "Is that what I am?"

"Don't tell me that's what you weren't thinking."

"Honestly ... no ..." Axel replied, "But if that's what you think, then we'll roll with it."

"...Can I have a cigarette?" Roxas asked a minute later. He shrugged his shoulders, "It just seems like the occasion is appropriate for one."

Axel lifted his hips up and pulled another clove from the pack and handed it over to Roxas. He held up his lighter a minute or so later and lit the cigarette as Roxas brought the dark stick to his mouth.

"I haven't smoked in forever," Roxas sighed languidly, holding up the cigarette to observe it for a minute.

"Bad habit that I'm trying to break." Axel replied, flipping his lighter shut. "Should stop killing my lungs while I'm young."

"Huh ..." Roxas snorted, turning his head to look at Axel, "That's kind of funny that something like that would be on your mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Roxas began, exhaling so a cloud of smoke surrounded him, "I'd think your job would put you in more danger than these measly little cancer sticks could."

Axel smirked as he flipped the lighter cap open again, "Oddly enough, no. I tend to stick to an ... exclusive clientele if you will."

"...So you're an escort then?"

"To some degree, I guess you can look at it like that." Axel replied, "You probably won't remember any of this in the morning, so I'll tell you one of the tricks of my trade. This might come as flattery to you, but something like what we're doing tonight is a rarity in my case. I choose my clients and who I entertain... it's a long, standard process for me to find the right types of people ... but it's worth the wait."

"So ... you're a sugar baby?"

Axel laughed again, "Not in any way." He grinned, "Stop trying to focus on what I am and just enjoy what's happening here tonight. That's all I ask."

"Hm." Roxas inhaled deeply, "I think I'm feeling ... a little less melted right now."

"Probably because you have something to orient yourself on."

"But, I still feel fuzzy ... and warm ..." Roxas replied, "Is this normal?"

Axel nodded, "Very."

Roxas paused in thought, before he set the still burning clove in the ashtray to his right. He rolled over on his side again and pushed himself up so he could look down at Axel. Axel was focused on the lighter he kept clicking back and forth; seemingly unfazed by the intense gaze Roxas had on him.

Blue eyes roamed the entire length of his body. From his unusual red hair down to the diamond tips painted against his cheeks and the angular set of his jaw. Were they real? He moved past his sheer black shirt to the black undershirt he wore underneath. Leather pants? In the summer time? Roxas felt his lips pull back in a slight frown but refrained from thinking about it too much.

Either way, he was once again reminded of what facts had driven him here with Axel in the first place. He unbuttoned another one of the top buttons of his shirt, "So … Axel …"

"Yeah?"

"How does this work?"

"...Whatever you want to do."

Roxas went silent for a minute and tugged at his collar briefly, "Your job is to entertain _me,_ isn't it?”

"Yeah?"

"…Then get to it."

Axel's eyes honed in on his lighter as he gave it one last flick and it closed. He licked his lips, pocketing the silver device and then turned on his side to look at Roxas for a moment. He reached over the blond for the discarded clove balanced against the ashtray and inhaled it while leaning over Roxas. He set it back down, and then turned back to Roxas who was looking at him expectantly.

Roxas barely registered Axel coming down to meet him, only feeling the heavy smoke assaulting his barely virginal lungs as the redhead exhaled into him. He immediately pushed Axel off of him, holding the taller man up by his bony shoulders, "What the _fuck_ was that!" He exclaimed, coughing harshly and squeezing his eyes shut.

"…You asked me to _entertain_ you, didn't you?"

“Entertain me, not fucking _kill me!_ " Roxas coughed again and Axel backed away as he reached for the water at his side. He took a short swig and then wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, "Fuck."

"Are you done?"

"Are _you_ done?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes. Whatever Axel had given him felt like it was starting to wear off a bit.

"…If you want me to be." Axel grinned, laughing a bit, "But, then again ...wouldn't that be a waste of money? Spent the night talking to me and never got what you truly waned, huh?"

Roxas looked at him for a minute, "You're playing with me, aren't you?"

Axel shrugged, "What if I am, Roxas? What are you going to do about it?"

Roxas huffed irritably as he turned to Axel, grabbed him by his shoulders, pushed him back into the pillows mounted against the headboard and mounted his hips so that they were face to face, "What do you think?"

"I'd say you're certainly entertaining yourself right now." Axel answered slyly, cracking another shit eating grin in Roxas's direction.

Roxas gripped his bony shoulders in shaking hands before leaning in and mashing his lips against Axel's. They stayed still for a minute. Roxas slowly moved his hands away from Axel's shoulders and planted them firmly on either side of Axel's head on the headboard behind him. Axel made no indication of being fazed by the current situation the two of them were currently in. _What the fuck am I doing_?

The minute Roxas opened his mouth a bit wider; he felt Axel's arms lock around his waist and his body being propelled toward the end of the bed. Axel immediately pinned his arms above his head and Roxas stared up at him with wide eyes.

"So you weren't lying when you said you've never done this before, hm?"

"I already told you," Roxas began, feeling Axel nudge his legs open with his right knee and settle his weight between the space he'd created, "I've only done this with girls."

"Lucky you have me for a teacher then, hm?" Axel began, "Relax."

Roxas looked at Axel with a bit of hesitation for a minute, before closing his eyes. He felt something soft and wet press against his lips, and Axel's thumb pulling down on his chin so he could open his mouth a bit more. He allowed himself to be kissed for a few minutes, relishing in how different this had felt with a girl. Axel was all hard angles, lithe muscle and bones, not an ounce of softness to him. It was kind of arousing in a way … a way he had never felt before.

It wasn't long before Roxas was linking his arms around Axel's back and he could have sworn he smirked against his lips. He nudged and prodded, getting Roxas to open up further for him with a push of his tongue, as he slowly slid his knee in closer to the crotch of Roxas's pants.

Roxas's arms steadily moved from the top of Axel's shoulders as his fingers caught onto the sheer material of his shirt, wrapping and pulling every which way. Axel pressed into him harder, drawing the last bit of breath from Roxas's burning lungs before he pulled back to gaze down at the blond. Roxas heaved harshly, before daring to open his eyes just a bit to look back at Axel.

"Learning all right?"

Roxas nodded deftly and closed his eyes again, "It's …"

"Different, hm?" Axel muttered, running a tongue over the sensitive outer shell of Roxas's ear, and trailing his lips down the base of his neck, "Don't worry, I won't take you _too_ far tonight."

"What's that supposed…" Roxas pushed himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow as Axel pushed him back toward the bed in resistance and began to unbutton his shirt.

"It means that you should just stop asking me questions because I'm not going to answer them anymore," Axel replied. He started in on his own shirt, throwing it up over his head and onto another spot on the bed behind them.

"Yeah, but …"

"You've done this before by yourself, haven't you?" Axel whispered into his ear, "What about one all of those pretty little girls you found yourself with before now? Feel any different than then?"

Roxas tried to protest again, rising up in the process. But, Axel just pushed him back down again. Sighing, he let the redhead go on as he intended. Axel made quick work of his belt and yanked it off his hips in one go. He tensed slightly as he thought Axel would make work of his pants next, but was thrown for a loop when Axel returned himself to Roxas's neck.

Roxas closed his eyes again and sighed when Axel pinned his arms above his head once again and started trailing lines, biting at and sucking on his neck. That conveniently placed knee edged closer to the area that he knew would need the most attention in a minute. He turned his head away from Axel and panted slightly, moving his hips agitatedly. Axel paid him no attention. He sighed, when Axel released one of his pent arms and trailed his hand down his chest and rested it momentarily on his abdomen. Two snaps of a button and Axel's hand was reaching down to wrap around him.

Roxas was building a fever, in his head and in his heart. It wasn't anything but lust at this point as Axel continued to squeeze and completely stifle him to the point where he couldn't breathe anymore. His heart was hammering so hard his head was starting to hurt. Was he hyperventilating? When he opened his eyes, all he could make out in the dim lighting of the room was the shape of the lampshade casting shadows on the white ceiling.

He wasn't in control of himself anymore. But, that's what he had wanted, wasn't it? Running away from reality to find himself in the bizarre situation that he was in now. It was warm. His whole body felt like it was shuddering, on the verge of imminent collapse. Stomach in knots, twisting and turning in every which way. All he could see was the movement of red, hands moving all over his body, white hot fire burning against his hips, the room was closing in on him and he couldn't breathe.

Fuck, he just needed to _breathe_. Why the hell couldn't he breathe?

His hands were going clammy and his pulse was quickening to a point where it was no longer comfortable. Was he … oh, he _was_ hyperventilating, wasn't he? He heard Axel say something, but he couldn't make it out. He could barely make anything out anymore as black seemed to fog his vision as he desperately tried to control his breathing.

Well, this was great.

Who the fuck was he kidding? He couldn't do this. This wasn't something that Roxas did. The liquid courage was starting to wear thin in his veins and reality was sinking in hard and fast. He remembered green, Axel's eyes. Hovering over him and saying something else and trying to get his attention, but he couldn't hear anything. It was so damn loud in his head, he was blanking out. Falling hard, falling fast. He didn't feel anything as he hit the bottom.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Roxas woke up alone.

Of course he would have. Why in the world did he think otherwise? His white dress shirt was matted to his chest and he had sweated so much last night that his hair was stuck to his face. He glanced about the room, trying to remember how he got here in the first place. His head was _killing_ him. What the fuck had he even done last night? He rummaged around in the bed for anything—a phone, his keys, his wallet. Where was it all? He checked the glowing clock that hung on the wall opposite him. It was four in the goddamn morning. Who the hell would be around this late… this early … to come get him out of the mess if he needed it? Fuck his life at this current moment.

Roxas stumbled out of bed and nearly hit his head on the nightstand as he struggled to sit upright. The world was spinning. Of course it’d be, stupid Roxas. He turned on the light by his side and winced as its brightness attacked his sore eyes. Blocking his vision for a minute so he could acclimatize, he noticed that aforementioned personal items were on the nightstand. So neatly arranged, as if someone had actually cared how he found them. He moved his phone and tried to turn it on. Dead. The battery had probably committed suicide sometime during the night. Oh, well. He’d figure this out someway.

A white piece of paper slipped off the edge of the nightstand and fell to the floor when he moved his phone. Leaning forward carefully, he picked it up and squinted to read the somewhat girly handwriting that was scrawled across it. It was a phone number. And a name. _Axel_. Oh, and a message? _Call me again when the thought of touching another man won’t send you into a panic attack._ Roxas swallowed hard and sat up straight. Is …that what happened? Who the hell was Axel? What _happened_ a few hours ago?

He had been at that bar… with that woman. …Tifa? She had huge… not that’s not right. He hadn’t been _at_ the bar with Tifa, he had been _at_ her bar. And then what happened? She started pouring him all those drinks and he kept drinking them. She was chatty, seemed to know her clientele extremely well. And then … that redhead came in. Axel. _Axel_. That was Axel.

He had to stop his train of thought because his stomach gurgled painfully and he tasted acid in the back of his throat. Roxas choked, but he wasn’t about to throw up. Not here. He got off of the bed and walked over to where the AC unit was by the window. Why was it so fucking hot in here? He cranked the unit up and the rush of cold air felt good on his crusty face. Fuck, what he wouldn’t do for a spare pair of clothes right now. He tried to wash himself up in the bathroom the best he could before returning back to the bed and the note that he had left by his phone.

So… Axel. Where was he? Had he just left him to marinate in his own filth? And touching another man? Oh, yeah. Right. Now. He remembered. Argument with his father. Running out of the house like a sad little rich boy because his family didn't understand him. Went to the bar, drink, drink, drink. Meet Axel. Axel suggests they get to know each other better because Roxas was being fucking stupid at the moment and wanted to mess around with shit he had no business dabbling in. Well, maybe. Axel slipped him something on the way to the hotel. And... they paid with it for... Oh _shit._ He really was in deeper shit than he realized. Where the fuck—why the _fuck_ had he brought a damn prostitute to _this_ sort of hotel?! Roxas checked the clock again in a panic and proceeded to look for his shoes. He had to get out of here. 

After checking his wallet to make sure everything was in there—maybe prostitutes weren't all money grabbing whores like everyone said they were—he rammed his feet into his shoes so that the edges of his heels were still hanging out by time he threw open the door to the room. He raced his way down to the hotel lobby and was manic upon his arrival to the ground floor. He quickly approached the front desk and startled the night shift person who was currently clattering away on their computer. Probably not really doing work, there was so much action one could find during the dead hour on a shift like that. 

He proceeded to run up to the counter and nearly threw himself at the woman, "Please. I would like to check out."

The woman quirked an eyebrow at Roxas and then looked down at her computer, "Yes, sir, of course. What room?"

"I ... I don't know. Roxas. The room should be under the name Roxas." He threw the keycard on the counter and he could see her getting a little perturbed with his rushed manner. 

"Ah, room #813." She nodded, "Let me just print your final bill and you can be on your way."

When Roxas received the sheet of paper from her, his eyes nearly bugged. Five thousand munny. _Five thousand munny_. His father was going to _kill_ him when he saw the bill. What would he say? He was too drunk to come home so he got a hotel to stay at for the night? Why the fuck did he pick the most expensive hotel in town? How had Axel persuaded him into even coming here. Roxas wasn't boastful about his family's money. He didn't throw it around like some of his best friends—cough, Hayner, cough. ...Wait a minute. 

Just as Roxas was walking away from the front desk counter, he doubled back and approached the woman again, "Excuse me. Would you be able to call me a cab? My phone is currently dead... and..."

"Yes, sir. May you please provide me with the address?"

He could hear the curtness in her voice, even when she was feigning politeness. The front desk attendant didn't seem to care what his social status. Honestly, she wanted this kid out of her hair at this point. 

A few seconds later a cab pulled up to the curb and Roxas got in. The sun was pushing at the horizon and groaned. He couldn't go home in this state. So he would go to Hayner's apartment and freshen up there. At least he wouldn't have to do a walk of shame back home. He could hold onto his pride, even though it was bleeding out of him in droves at this point. The cab pulled up to Hayner's high rise apartment building in twenty minutes and Roxas got out after paying his fare. He almost raced into the building and was greeted by the door man who knew him by this point. The door man didn't even question what in the world he was doing here so early in the current state he was in, but he let Roxas up without a word to Hayner and for that little bit of kindness, Roxas was thankful. 

Roxas entered Hayner's obnoxious bachelor pad and wrinkled his nose at the smell that came at him full force when the elevator closed behind him. Weed. Of course. He stumbled his way through Hayner's apartment, looking for any signs of life. Some discarded pizza boxes laid cluttered on a coffee table. A grease covered PS4 controller wasn't too far behind. Oh, and panties. Woman's panties of course. He assumed they were woman's panties. Unless Hayner had some type of fetish that Roxas wasn't aware of yet. To each their own, he thought. 

Roxas removed his shoes and proceeded to make his way through the apartment and found Hayner's bedroom door to be wide open. Ah, there he was. His wonderful best friend. Nude as the day he was born, face down, spread eagle on his bed. Next to him, a smaller body seemed to be curled up and sleeping normally. Adverting his eyes, as he had seen more than he needed to of Hayner for the day, Roxas made his way back into the kitchen. Before anything else, he needed _water_. Gods, was he parched. Just as Roxas was helping himself to some Voss bottled water in the fridge, he heard a high pitched shriek sounding out behind him.

And then Hayner. In the nude. Everything on display for the world to see. 

Roxas proceeded to scream back as well. 

"What? What?! **WHAT?** Olette! What's wrong?!" Hayner nearly broke his neck running out of the bedroom when he saw the sight of Olette standing there in only the sheets from his bed and Roxas, staring back at her and screaming in return, looking like a disheveled bum. "Oh my _god_! ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Roxas gestured toward Hayner who was still standing there with his bits flopping freely in the wind, "DUDE, YOU'RE WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Hayner proceeded to yell back. He reached for one of the pillows on the couch to cover his junk, "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?"

Olette had run away from the living room at this point and locked herself in Hayner's bedroom. "Your doorman let me in." Roxas let out a low sigh and took a swig of his water, "I'm SORRY, okay. I had a rough night. Didn't know where to go."

"Dude, but, like. What the _fuck_. At least call me!" Hayner gestured with his free hand, "You know I don't mind, but, fuck. Boundaries, dude."

Roxas arched an eyebrow in Hayner's direction, "I wasn't aware you had any."

"Yeah, _fuck_ you, too, Roxas."

Roxas capped the water bottle and set it on the counter, "Besides, I couldn't call you. My phone died." 

"Smart." Hayner remarked just as acerbically, "The fuck happened to you? You look like shit."

Roxas shook his head, "Long night. Can I just ... take a shower and crash here for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Hayner, still covering his shame with nothing but a couch pillow, gestured toward the back as the two of them walked down the hall, "Take the spare room, your shits in there anyway."

"Thanks." Roxas said. He paused as Hayner's hand gripped the knob of his bedroom in preparation to turn it, "...Olette, huh?"

" _Fuck_ you, Roxas." Hayner said as he let himself back into his bedroom and set about calming said hysterical Olette. 

Roxas chuckled under his breath and turned toward the back of the apartment where one of the spare bedrooms and bathrooms were. Hayner, gracious as he was, had let Roxas keep a few personal items... just in case Roxas ever _needed_ it. Whatever the hell that meant. The hot water of the shower was felt like heaven on his dirty, mucky skin. He let it wash over him as if he were trying to be reborn. As ...something else. Not this epic fuck up he had turned into in less than twenty four hours. After Roxas got out of the shower and toweled down, he stumbled his way back into the kitchen to get his bottle of water and return to the room. He could here Olette's muffled screaming through the walls and shrugged. Oh, well. Maybe he should have given Hayner some warning. But, he'd done worse. This was probably some form of payback at this point. Roxas had lost track of the tally honestly. 

He found a spare charger amongst the small amount of belongings he had kept in the room and thanked the heavens that someone up there was looking out for him again. He plugged his phone in and the screen flickered to life in a few minutes. No messages. No phone calls. Maybe his parents weren't as mad at him as he thought. Roxas reclined into the bed and sighed at the sudden change of pace in his morning. He would sleep in for a bit more and get up and talk to Hayner then. Olette's hysterical ass would probably be gone by then anyway.

With another deep sigh, he rolled over and reached into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper he had almost forgotten about. He fingered the wrinkle paper and looked at it one last time before slipping it under his phone.

Fuck it, he'd think about all this shit when he woke up. 


End file.
